


Young Gods

by SEABlRD



Series: Deliverance [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, angel!Damen, demon!Laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEABlRD/pseuds/SEABlRD
Summary: If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyesI know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight---A brief, quiet moment between Damen and Laurent- little filler ficlet for @Tyranno's Deliverance universe, set some time afterHeavenly Flesh





	Young Gods

Damen’s wings are always burning against his hands, they feel like fire. They feel like ice. Ichor blood runs over his fingers and down his arms where he touched the feathers but never are they stained by it, by him.  

Damen retracts his wings with a frown, the memory of them imprinted into the cushions of the borrowed bed, and takes Laurent’s hands in his own. His touch burns as well, like the bite of snow pressed against Laurent’s skin. When he lets go the pale skin is inexplicably whiter, blooming with frostbite, before it fades to his usual colour.

“I don’t know why I always let you talk me into doing that,” Damen says, biting his lip with a look on his face that is just too close to concern. “You know I don’t like to hurt you.”

Everything about you hurts me, Laurent wants to say. Instead, he turns his hands over to bare the steaming palms as the broken skin welds itself back together. “You should have thought of that before taking a demon as your lover,” Laurent replies, running his tongue over his fangs. Behind him, he can feel his tail curl lazily over Damen’s legs.

Laurent lays down on the bed beside Damen on his stomach, the shifting of the scales on his back making a soft noise, like silk being dragged over itself. He pushes his face into the imprint of Damen’s wings, ignoring as the angel reaches over to stroke a cold hand over Laurent’s spines. They flatten under his touch and Laurent nearly purrs.

Laurent reaches out his own clawed hand to run it over Damen’s chest, leaving delicate trails of burns that slowly melt into his skin as he regenerates.

“You just like marking me,” Damen accuses, no sharpness to his words because he knows he’s right. Laurent draws a figure eight over his ribs, pleased with the way it looks as it fades.

“It never lasts, though.” Laurent pouts, pressing his fingers harder into Damen’s flesh. The marks are an angry red before they begin to fade. “Humans can mark each other without hurting, and it lasts for days.”

“It fades on humans too, to be fair,” Damen points out, and turns on his side to look at Laurent, his head propped up in his hand. The corners of his mouth turn up into a sly smile, his dimple infuriating beyond belief. “You want to mark me without hurting?”

Laurent stares at him for a moment, then turns his face into the pillow. He mumbles something into it, completely muffled by the fabric, and beside him Damen laughs. Indignant, Laurent reaches out blindly to slap at him, earning himself a mildly offended ‘hey!’.

He props his head up to look at Damen again, a contemplative look in his eyes. Already, the angel is wary, shifting uncomfortably on the mattress. He lays down so he can look Laurent in the eyes.

“What is it?” Damen asks, arranging himself so he can use his arms as a pillow. Laurent wants to trace the shape of them with his claws.

“Show me your wings again.” He demands, and though Damen looks like he wants to refuse, the glow of them sprouts from his back slowly, like a rising sun.

A single, ivory wing arches across the bed, curving over Laurent like a divine canopy. He can feel the chill of them from inches away. Entranced, the demon reaches out one arm and runs his fingers through the feathers, and the welts that have healed reopen. His tail curls and he uses the spade end of it to tousle some of the primaries.

Steam billows out from the points of contact and Laurent pulls his hand away, amazed still at the sight of the wing completely unmarred by him. Damen retracts it in a flash of light, taking Laurent’s injured hand again, rubbing the bleeding palm gently as it heals. On his own back, Laurent can feel the single white feather twitch in response to the care.

“Stop asking me to do that,” Damen says, a look of deep sadness crossing his features.

His injuries melt, and Laurent wipes the inky blood off on the sheets. “You know I won’t,” he replies, and Damen gives him a wry look.

“You’ll have to clean the bed before we go,” he says, and Laurent scoffs.

“Why should I?”

“It’s your mess, isn’t it?”

Laurent lets out a short bark of laughter. “As if it isn’t at least partially your fault? As if you didn’t hold me down against this bed and-”

Damen silences him by pulling him into his arms and they tangle together on the sheets, making an absolute disaster of the bed, tearing at the sheets and spreading black marks across it. Their skin turns white and red where they touch, but they largely ignore the sensation.

Laurent pulls Damen into a kiss, and against him his lips feel like fire. They feel like ice. They feel like being clean.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Tyranno written/posted with their permission because apparently neither of us has particularly good impulse control!! but the premise for the Deliverance series is Super Good please check out [Heavenly Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637338) because its. hm. the best? :3c
> 
> thanks for reading!!! please check out Tyranno's 'Heavenly Flesh', as well as the continuation 'The Priest' which is set right after this \\( 'v' )/


End file.
